Freshman Year With The Narutards
by Sabaku No Jackie
Summary: What happens when the Naruto characters enter a normal high school? Read and see. There will be love and fluff. Warning: Self and friend insertion. Rated T just in case I end up using colorful lanuage.
1. A New Science Teacher, and a Mission

A bunch of freshman shuffled into science class. A few yawned, it was only first period. They all sat down in they're seats, waiting for the teacher. He was late, which was odd. "Wheres Mr. Sutton?" Someone asked.

Frankly, Jackie didn't care. She was half asleep, with her head leaned on the cool black lab table. Joe, her lab partner, poked her. " Jaaaackie...are you asleep?" She groaned.

" I want to be....meh." She heard footsteps, the teacher entering the class. But, the voice that greeted her ears was not the dry, boring monotone of Mr. Sutton.

" Hello Class. Wake up everyone." Jackie blinked and looked up. The voice was familiar, one she knew from her favorite show. A silver haired ninja slipped a small book back into a pouch attached to his belt.

" Hello class. Mr. Sutton has retired, and I am your new teacher, Mr. Hatake." Joe, another nerd and true Kakashi fanboy, stared in awe. He pointed, in a daze.

" Kakashi!" Kakashi smirked under the mask and tilted his head. " Yep, thats my name." An annoying kid who sat in the back of the class piped up.

" Hello Mr. Hatake! What kid of name is that? Is it asian? Why are you wearing a mask? And whats that headband thing?" Jackie groaned. " Cody, shut up!" Joe, who also hated Cody, smirked. "Maybe he'll Sharingan him....or go all epic ninja!"

Kakashi chuckled. " Quite a lot of questions you got there! Well, Its Japanese. I'm from a little know island on the far coast. It means Scarecrow. Not quite sure why thats my name" He chuckled again. " I wear a mask because, well, because I want to. And the headband is a....special sign of my village. You finished? Then, lets get started..." He quickly drew a complicated set of molecules on the board and pointed to it.

" Now, whats that?" They all stared at the board, clueless. Kakashi chuckled, yet again, and sat down in his chair and took the little green book with the Japanese characters on it, and started to read. Most of the kids were carefully counting the hydrogens and carbons. Jackie just zoned out, wondering just why the hell Kakashi was her science teacher. _Maybe I'm dreaming...._ She thought. She ended up dooding twelve Sharingan eyes in her notebook. They were badly drawn, but, she didn't care.

Eventually, no one could solve the problem, and the teacher was too involved in his book to notice. Eventually, the bell rang and Jackie got up to leave.

" Jackie, stay behind for a moment." Said Kakashi, looking up from the book. She walked over to him. "Hm?" After all the other students had left, he said up and said. " It seems the you already know who I am, and where I'm from." She nodded. " You guys are part of the most popular anime and manga in the world." He nodded. " Thats why, when we wanted to try living over here, we picked a place where, our scouts told us, no one knew about us." " No one but me, Joe, and a few of my other friends do." " Good. I'll have Iruka talk to that Joe kid. And, bring the rest up to me after school, if you don't mind." She nodded. " Mr Hatake?" He chuckled. " Kakashi. Or, Kakashi sensei, if you'd like." She smiled. " Kakashi- sensei, how many other shinobi are here?"

" Quite a few. The Akatsuki are here, but, at a different school. Here, we have my students, Naruto and Sakura, and actually, Sasuke is here as well, with his team. He's getting along fine with Naruto again." Kakashi smiled and Jackie did as well.

" Iruka is a history teacher. Gai is a...er....guidance councilor, and his students are here as well. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata are here and a few Suna ninja as well. Baki is an English teacher." Jackie blinked and she fought a happy smile from spreading across her lips. " Who from Suna?" She was a real Gaara fangirl at heart, but, she wasn't so bad as some others.

" Well, Temari and Kankuro, and Gaara." She fought back a fangirl squeal and just nodded. " Every one is enrolled as a sophomore, except for Temari and Kankuro. Temari is a senor, and Kankuro is a junior."

Jackie nodded. " Why are you telling me this?" Kakashi smiled. " I have a mission for you and your other friends who know us. Help the students adjust to life here. They start tomorrow, and I'll assign a group for you when you see me after school. She nodded and rushed to her next class.

* * *

Jackie led a few people up to the fourth floor. Grace, Joe, Gabby, Emily and Kelsey followed her into Kakashi's class room. Liz came too. She never really watched Naruto, but, she had been told about the characters enough. Emily was the same way. He explained the mission, and everyone got excited.

"Lets see here. Emily, you can handle Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. Gabby, Sasuke and team Taka." Emily nodded, and Gabby squealed happily. She was a Sasuke fangirl.

"Grace, Can you handle Kiba, Shino and Hinata?" She nodded. She liked Kiba.

" Liz, please help Team Gai, meaning Neji, Lee, and TenTen, make they're adjustments." She nodded and shrugged.

"Kelsey, you can help Naruto and Sakura." She smiled and nodded. " Hai!" She said.

" And Jackie, you can help Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. You seem like you know the sand ninja the best." She nodded.

" I do, Kakashi-sensei." He smiled.

" Joe, I want you to make sure everyone is getting along and everything is running smoothly. If there are any problems, go ahead and tell me." Joe grinned and nodded.

"Your groups will meet you here at 7:15 sharp. Be here. If your late, there may be an issue." They nodded and left, excited.


	2. The Ninjas start High School!

Hello! This is Sabaku No Jackie, here with the second chapter. I want ONE or maybe even TWO reviews before i update again. Enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

All of the ninja gathered in the science room early in the morning the next day. They were all dressed informally, in clothes that had been bought at the mall the night before. Shino was still wearing dark glasses and a hood, so, his face was still hidden. Kakashi still wore his mask, to the dismay of his students, and his headband still pulled down over his eye. Everyone else was dressed normally. They all examined the clothes with odd looks. They all felt kind of vulerable, as no weapons were allowed in school.

" Kami, this is so troublesome." Said Shikamaru with a sigh.

" Oh, Shut up Shikamaru!" complained Ino, as Choji stuffed his face.

" I can just feel the youth!" Yelled Lee. Neji groaned. " Lee, shut up for once. This girl thats dragging us around, it would be nice if she didn't think you were a freak the first time she sees you." TenTen sighed. In one corner of the room, Sasuke stared at a wall while Jugo looked out a window, and Karin beat up on Suigetsu. He turned to Naruto.

"Dobe, who's your guide?" The insulting names they used for each other were jokes and quite familiar.

" Girl named Kelsey. What about you Teme?"

" Gabby." He shrugged. Kiba was looking around awkwardly, feeling kinda lost without Akamaru. Shino was busy looking at a box of pet cockroaches that the old science teacher kept, and Kakashi hadn't gotten rid off. Hinata was fantasizing about Naruto, who was dreaming about ramen. He was promptly smacked upside the head, as Sakura glared at Karin, who looked dreamily back at Sasuke. Gaara stood, arms crossed, in a corner. Temari groaned, tapping her foot.

" Aw, this'll be fun!" Exclaimed Kankuro.

* * *

Just outside the door, the group of nerdy, (though proud of it) freshmen waited, nervous. " Who's going in first?" Joe asked. " Noses!" Emily called. Jackie was, unfortunately, the last one. She swallowed, and went in.

" H-ey" She started. "Hello Jackie." Said Kakashi with a wave.

" Uhm....who are you guiding again?" He asked, having forgotten. Jackie swallowed again, and gathered her courage.

" I will be leading the sand ninja. Temari-san, Kankuro-san, and Gaara-sama." She said, using the honorifics, just in case. They went over to her.

"Oi, look Gaara, another ginger!" Said Kankuro, poking her head. Jackie looked at the floor.

"Huh." Said Temari. Gaara just looked off in a corner, face emotionless, brow unfurrowed.

Liz came in next.

" Uh....Team Gai?" Neji, Lee, and TenTen stepped forward. " Hey." She said, awkwardly waving. " I'm Liz." Neji nodded. " Hello." TenTen smiled. But, Lee got right up in her face. " Hello! You seem very youthful!" She took a small step back. " What did I tell you Lee?" Said Neji with a groan. Liz smiled slightly.

Emily walked in next. " I need....." She looked down at her hand, where there was three names written down. "Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji." Choji stuffed his face some more as a greeting. Shikamaru yawned. "Nara Shikamaru. Nice to meet you. You know, Theres not point in me being here, school is too troublesome." Temari groaned. " Everything is troublesome to you!" Ino flipped her hair in an slightly annoying, affected type of way. "Yamanaka Ino. Pleased to meet you." Ino smiled slightly. " Hi. I'm Emily." Emily smiled. " So, how are the boys here?" Ino asked with a smirk. Emily shrugged.

Gabby came next. She walked in, saw Sasuke in the corner, and bit back a loud squeal. Then, she cleared her throat and announced clearly " I'll be guiding Team Taka." Sasuke stared straight at her, appraising her with his Sharingan before shutting it off and joining her by the door. "Hello." he said. " H-hi." She said, fighting the inner fangirl. Suigetsu came over and looked at Gabby. " Oi, Sasuke. Shes the guide?" " Yes." Was Sasuke's bored sounding one word answer. Karin looked her up and down before harumphing and shrugging. Jugo smiled at her. "Hello."

Grace wandered in and was immediately met by Kiba starting her down and sniffing her. " Hi...?" She said. Shino sent bugs to her, checking her out. She squeaked. She hated bugs. Hinata sighed. " Guys, your freaking her out." Shino pulled the bugs back and Kiba took a step back. She sighed. "Arigato, Hinata." Hinata smiled.

Lastly, Kelsey came in. She saw Naruto in the corner, and that made her very happy. He smiled at her. " Are you Kelsey-chan?" She nodded and smiled. Kelsey REALLY liked Naruto. Sakura looked her up and down. " Hmph. You look weak." Kelsey glared. No one in this group of nerdy teenagers liked Sakura. Especially Kelsey. Gabby hated her too. "Hello Sakura and Naruto." Kakashi addressed the group.

"Now that everyone has met, lets get off into the school day. Oh, and by the way, they will be staying at your homes as well."

"What!?" Everyone in the room burst out, apart from Gaara, who's brow just furrowed confusedly. " Kakashi-sensei, we cannot exactly just have a bunch of foreign exchange students move in with us without telling out parents." Jackie pointed out. The other people agreed. "We set a genjustu. Your parents think that they invited them." Joe laughed. " COOL!" The rest of the groups eyed him oddly.

Kakashi grinned. " Get moving people!" The groups scattered to various place around the school.


	3. School Begins!

Jackie and the sand ninja went into the abandoned music room.

"Well, alright. Hi. I'm Jackie....but, I guess you already know that....." She scratched the back of her head. The ninja stared.

" Well, who's your homeroom teacher?"Jackie started. Temari answered first.

" Abel."Jackie smiled. She liked that teacher. "She's nice. Her room is on the first floor." Temari nodded, glaring slightly. Jackie just looked down.

" Mine is Mr. Couture." Added Kankuro. Jackie smiled slightly.

" He's my homeroom teacher too."Kankuro grinned stupidly. "Cool. The ginger can help me find that." Jackie grinned, a proud ginger. Gaara spoke for the first time, at least to her.

" My homeroom is Baki's. I can find it on my own." Jackie nodded, a little hurt that Gaara had shrugged off her help. But, she ignored it and went on.

"What about classes?" Temari and Kankuro both listed off a bunch of teachers, and Jackie told them about each, and where they're room was. Gaara stayed quiet.

" What about your classes, Gaara-sama?" He sighed. " Just Gaara, if you please." She nodded, and he listed off classes. He was in her Spanish class, as it happened. She smiled at the knowledge.

" Hope you got good digs." Commented Kankuro, a few minutes later.

"Small." admitted Jackie. She had no clue where three ninja were going to stay in her mother's tiny condo or her father's small old cape.

"Probably not what the Kazekage and his siblings are used to." She said with a small sigh, pushing her bangs from her face. Temari shrugged. Kankuro started to say something, but, Gaara cut him off. " Whatever lodgings you have for us are greatly appreciated." She smiled.

" Alright. Just a forewarning, its Hamburger Helper night." They clearly had no clue what that was,she could tell by the blank stares.

" Nevermind." She led Temari to her homeroom, humming as she went. The tune caught Gaara's attention for reasons he wasn't sure of, and he listened attentively. Temari and Gaara found there homerooms, and she waved and told them she would talk to them at lunch. They had all been moved to the same lunch, as were all guides and groups. Kankuro followed her to the homeroom that they both had. The teacher greet them kindly, and introduced the "new kid", Kankuro Sabaku. They were all using their title "Sabaku" As a last name. And Baki was playing the part of their uncle. They were pretending to live with him, but, were staying with Jackie. The web of odd lies were a little confusing to her. She tried not to worry about it too much. She shuffled off to her first class, Spanish, which Liz and Emily were in as well.

When she arrived, Emily was fuming. Ino had pushed her over the edge,pestering her about boys, and Choji's constant eating put her off her appetite. Shikamaru was the only one she didn't mind, but it annoyed her how he said "Oh, Kami, this is troublesome" A lot. He was in the class now, sleeping in the back. Liz wasn't having problems. TenTen was very nice, and Rock Lee's "youth" comments were....endearing. She also just had a half an hour long lesson on Byakugan, which had been informative. Neji was sitting behind her, taking notes on the chakra levels of non shinobi. Gaara wandered in a moment or so after Jackie did, and took a seat a row over from her. Everyone was staring at the new students. The Spanish teacher came in and introduced them, attempting to pronounce the names right.

" Neji Hy-uga? Shikamaru Nara? Gaara Sabaku?" She only got Shikamaru's right. She said Hyuga so it sounded like Hi-ugga and Gaara so it sounded like Gara. All three "exchange students", let out a small groan as each name was mispronounced.

Once the mistakes were fixed, the class got started. Apparently, they all already knew fluent Spanish, due to Spanish dubs. So, Shikamaru took a nap, Neji zoned out, and Gaara stared. He was a tad bit nervous about going without his gourd, so he had an armor of sand on. A thin one, but still. No one noticed, not even his siblings. He was probably being over protective and paranoid about it. And, he had that stupid song that his guide had been singing in his head. Well, it wasn't stupid, he mentally corrected himself. It was a nice tune. He sighed. He agreed when Shikamaru said that school was troublesome. He was a ninja, the Kazekage, no less. He didn't need any more education. There was no point in it. He sighed and looked out the window. It was winter here. He hated cold. He was used to warm desert sun.

Eventually, the class ended. Emily and Liz helped Shikamaru and Neji find their next class, then took off. Jackie asked Gaara where his next class was. " I can find it on my own. Thank you, though." She nodded. And tripped while turning to leave. He stopped her from falling. " Thanks." She said. "Your welcome." He said coolly. Gaara was polite, but, she got the feeling that he didn't really like her. She tried not to let that bother her, though, it really did.

Lunch finally came, and everyone met with their groups. Gabby had been getting along well with Sasuke, he seemed to be making an effort to be nice. At the table, Shikamaru was explaining how to play Shoji to Emily, Naruto was complaining about there being no ramen on the lunch menu, and Kelsey agreed there would be. Jackie was grabbing some food from the lunch line, and, unfortunately, she tripped. For a second time. She fell, and, though her lunch was a lost cause, someone caught her before her face went _splat_ into the hamburger and fries on her tray. She looked up, and Gaara was holding her up. He put her back onto her feet.

" Don't trip anymore. I can only save you from embarrassment so many times". He walked off, and Jackie blushed bright red. She went back to her table, looking at the floor. She sat with two friends of hers, Sara and Amanda. ". God. The hot guy. Was touching you." Said Sara happily. Jackie blushed more. " He just saved me from doing a face plant into my lunch." Amanda laughed. "Your such a klutz!"

" What's this about a klutzy ginger?" Said Kankuro, sliding into the seat next to Jackie. Sara stared at the makeup-less Kankuro like a dog staring at a food bowl just out of reach. Jackie noticed, and smirked.

"Sara, meet Kankuro Sabaku. He's a junior. Kankuro, meet Sara." Sara said a normal sounding hi, the "staring at a hot guy" look vanished. " I have Latin next period. Where's room 204?" Kank asked Jackie. "Uhm..." Jackie thought. She wasn't exactly sure. Sara exclaimed, " I have that next too! I'll show you." " Alright...thanks." Said the puppeteer. He went to sit with a group of other juniors. " You just made a fool of yourself." Commented Amanda.

" But, he's hot!" Exclaimed Sara. Jackie laughed. Gabby, who was sitting with Sasuke and the rest of Team Taka, waved.

"Hey, who's that?" Asked Amanda, pointing to Jugo. " Thats Jugo. Why do you ask?" Amanda blushed slightly. "He's kinda cute." Jugo noticed her looking, and smiled.

Eventually, the school day ended. Everyone met with groups in Kakashi's classroom. " Alright, how was the first day? " Everyone just shrugged. "Alright, go home. See you all tomorrow!"


	4. A Night to Feel Kinda Stalked?

...Wow. There is no excuse for how late this update is. Oh, yeah there is. Sabaku no Jackie is a very lazy butt.

And, I should give credit where credit is due. Naruto does not belong to me. For if it did, I would be very rich, and I assure you, I'm not.

* * *

" Its damn cold out!" Complained Kankuro. Shivering dramatically. " Oh, shut up Kankuro!" Said Temari, slapping him in the back to the head. " Ow Temari!"

Jackie couldn't help but laugh a little. " Sorry guys. My mom is running a little late." She apologized. " We're gonna be at my mom's tonight, but, tomorrow we go to my dad's." "Hm?" Asked Temari, slightly confused. " Well, unlike shinobi, we live with our parents until we get out of high school. And my parents are divorced, split up. Its not that uncommon. I spilt time between parents and by association, so do you." She sighed, and the ninja nodded, somewhat understanding.

A few minutes of awkward silence later, her mom came to pick them up. In a bright gold SUV. The sand shinobi climbed into the back seat, and Jackie got into the front seat. " Hey hunny! How was everyone's day?" She greeted them brightly. "Fine" Was the chorus of mumbles that greeted Jackie's mom back. Gaara stayed quiet.

On the ride home, Gaara listened intently to the idle coversation Jackie was having with her mother. He had always wanted a mother. Maybe this was his chance to see what it was like.

They got home, and before they were in the garage all the way, Jackie's mom already started laying down the ground rules. " Alright guys, your bags were dropped off this morning. I already figured out sleeping arrangements. Temari can sleep in the extra bed in Jacqueline's room." Jackie blushed slightly at the mention of her full first name. " And the boys can sleep in the living room. We have a pullout couch." "Thank you for allowing us to stay here. It is much appreciated." Said Gaara, always the diplomat.

So, everyone got settled and got started on homework. Jackie gave up pretty soon after she started. They ate dinner, Hamburger Helper as promised, and then they eventually went to bed.

Jackie woke up with a groan. She figured it must be about two in the morning. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes.

And found a pair of dark rimmed cyan eyes staring into hers.

" Woah!!" She said, with a slight jump. His face was very close to hers. " Gaara, what are doing?' He stared for a second. " I am an insomniac. I don't sleep. I was just looking around, as Kankuro was snoring so bad." Jackie blinked. " What are you doing on my bed?" _And, barely an inch from my face_. She added silently. "You were talking, so I assumed you were awake." She shook her head. " No, I must have been sleep talking. I do that sometimes." He cocked his head very slightly. " You said my name." Jackie blushed deeply, grateful that he could not see it due to the darkness. " Oh, did I?" She said as nonchalantly as she could manage. "Yes." He said, very matter of factly.

" Oh." "Uhm...Gaara? Can you just...back up? Just a little?" He shrugged and moved back to the end of the bed. " Well, I apologize for waking you." Jackie shrugged. "Its fine." She smiled friendly. He just stared some more.

" Uh...anything you want, exactly?" He continued to stare. She wondered if she had forgotten to take the Gaara poster off her wall above her bed. She checked. Yep, it was gone. " What are you staring at?" "You." She blinked. " Why?" "You make me wonder..." And with that, he left the room with out another word.

She tried to get back to sleep, but she found it difficult. _Damn that insomniac, he's making me one!_ She thought. Eventually she did fall asleep....a half hour before her alarm went off to wake her for school.

She forced herself to wake up, and get up. She got dressed and ready quickly, and went downstairs, where all 3 sand shinobi were dressed and ready as well. " So...did everyone sleep alright?" She asked. "Good" Said Kankuro. " Fine" Said Temari with a slight yawn. " No sleep. Insomniac." Was Gaara's only answer. " Oh yeah, what did you do?" Asked Kankuro with a yawn.

_He stared at me all night._ She thought to herself. But, she didn't exactly mind the thought.

By the time they got to school, they were running late. So, everyone ran straight to home room.

In first period Spanish class, everyone was quite groggy.

" Buenos Dias clase!" The teacher greeted as he came in. She was greeted with a very lackluster "Hola". "Muy bien Clase! You may have the rest of the class time to yourselves." And, with that, she left the room. " Heh." Said Shikamaru, removing his hands from a subtle hand sign. The non shinobi and their guides realized that Shikamaru had used his Shadow Manipulation Jutsu, but the other students were baffled.

" So, how was your guy's night?" Jackie asked Liz and Emily. " Alright. Ino kept me up until 3 in the morning. Talking about guys. And speaking of guys, Shikamaru snores." Jackie laughed." How about you Liz?" " Fine. Lets just say TenTen doesn't sleep with a teddy bear." Neji heard this and laughed. " It was a weapons scroll." " I'm well aware of this." said Liz with a touch of annoyance and venom. " How was your night?" Emily asked her. " Uhm..." she glanced back and Gaara, who had been staring at her, but he quickly looked away. " Whats with that?" Asked Liz. "Yesterday, he wouldn't even look at you." Jackie groaned. "I'll explain later."

Eventually, the bell rang, and Jackie started to head to her next class. " Jackie, wait a second." Said Gaara. This was the first time he had actually addressed her by name. " Yeah...?" He opened his mouth to say something, then just ran off. Jackie blinked, confused. _Okay, that was weird._ She thought as she headed to her next class.

Gaara groaned as he headed to Biology._ Why is this girl the only thing I can think about?_

"Aw, does the great Gaara-sama have a little crush?" Asked Kankuro mockingly as he came up beside Gaara.

Gaara just groaned again. "I don't get crushes."

Kankuro sighed. " C'mon its pretty obvious you like that ginger girl whose our guide."

"As I stated before, I do not get crushes."

Kank raised an eyebrow. " How do you know? Have you ever had one before?" Gaara shook his head. " Well, how'd this...non crush crush get started?" " I don't know!" He snapped back at his older brother.

"Well, the first step is admitting it. I'll demonstrate." The older brother cleared his throat dramatically. " I, Sabaku no Kankuro, really like that Sara girl from Latin class. I find her incredibly cute."

"Thats just great Kankuro." Said Gaara with a sarcastic bite.

He sighed. " Kankuro, how do you know when you have a crush? Like, what does it feel like?" " Uhm...well, I guess you kinda get this fuzzy feeling when you look at her or think about her...its kinda hard to explain." Gaara thought for a second. " Well, what do you do with a crush?" " Well, you get to know her, become her friend, then ask her out. Or, skip the middle step if your brave." Gaara groaned, and went to his class with out another word.

"So, basically, he was staring at me all night!" Jackie explained to her friends at lunch. " He must like you." Observed Liz. Jackie shook her head. " Nah. I don't think so." Emily shook her head. " If he was that close, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SIT UP AND KISS HIM!?" Kelsey made kissing sounds. Jackie blushed slightly.

" Oi, Kelsey-chan!" Yelled Naruto, joining the group. " Look who finally showed up!" He pointed to Sai, who was just sitting down. "Hello." He said with a clearly fake smile. Emily blinked. "Hi." Then, quickly, she turned to Jackie and whispered, " OMG. He isn't wearing a belly shirt!" Jackie laughed. " Go for him then." She whispered back. " No way!" Emily shook her head. Jackie smirked, and the group set to their lunches.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter Four! Review and all that other good stuff!


	5. Of Lunch, Math Teachers and Confessions

OH MY. THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR HOW LATE THIS IS. I'M GONNA TRY TO UPDATE EVERY TWO WEEKS NOW. ENJOY THIS KINDA SHORT CHAPTER. Naruto does not belong to me. If it did, things would be quite different.

During that same lunch period, most of the shinobi guys were at a table, talking. Rock Lee was the only one there left out from the conversation, he was too busy ranting about Liz, and youth.

" Kelsey-chan is soo cute!" Naruto exclaimed hyperly. Sasuke groaned. "Dobe, must you be so loud?" "Oh teme, we all know you love Gabby-chan!" Sasuke's eyes widened, and he looked down. " Oh, teme, your blushing!" Naruto laughed. "Shut up!"

"Ha, so its true?" Laughed Kankuro, interjecting himself into the conversation. "Well, if is girls we're talking about, Sara is a fiiine one."

Shikamaru sighed. "Girls are too troublesome." "oh, are they?" Added Temari as she walked by. Shikamaru blushed. Neji groaned. " We really shouldn't get close to those non-shinobi girls. There is the mission to think about" " The only reason your saying that is because your dating TenTen!" Naruto yelled.

At the far end of the table, Gaara mused. Neji was right. A shinobi should not get close to the subject of a mission. But, he wanted to. What was so wrong about getting to know someone that you were protecting? Kankuro jarred him from his thoughts. " Gaara likes a girl too!" Everyone stared at him. "Really?" Naruto asked in disbelief. " Yeah..." Gaara trailed off. " Who? " That..uh...Jackie girl." "your guide?" 'Yeah." He said flatly. "Wow. Gaara has a crush!" " Shut up, Naruto-baka!"

Sai sighed. " I think I like that Emily girl." He smiled falsely.

The next day at school, everyone gathered in Kakashi's room before homeroom began.

" So, how's everything going?" He asked. Everyone muttered a tired sounding "Fine" or something akin to that. He nodded, and just as he was about to send everyone off, one of Kakashi's homeroom students wandered in. She'd been absent the last few days. She was also a huge Kakashi fan. She stood and stared at him. " Uh...Marian?" Said Jackie with a slight groan.

Marian, the Kakashi fan screeched. " Oh my god! I love you!" And she attacked him with a flying tackle hug. Kakashi blinked, confused.

"Er...Hi. I'm the new science teacher, Mr.-" " Hatake Kakashi, Konoha jounin and leader of Team Kakashi, former sensei of Team 7!" She squealed, cutting him off. Kakashi blinked, now mildly afraid. " Yeah...thats me. I-I think you should get off of me." Marian shook her head. " Nuh-uh!" Kakashi debated whether or not to shake her off. But, eventually Jackie and Gabby pulled her off. Marian was quite sad. As everyone left, Kakashi asked her, " Why did you attack me?" "Because! Your friggin epic!" She squealed. Kakashi shrugged. " Thats acceptable, I suppose. Just, don't do it again."

Today, Jackie, Gabby, and Kiba had math class first period. Kiba was taking the freshman math class, because he really wasn't that great at math. And, it just so happened that the math teacher, Mrs. Chase, was obsessed with dogs. So, Kiba had come up with a nasty plan. As everyone sat down and the teacher began to drone, Kiba made some hand signs inside of the desk, and summoned Akamaru, who came running into the room. Mrs. Chase squealed.

" How did such an adorable dog get in here?" Jackie looked back at Gabby, and they both stiffled giggles as Kiba grinned stupidly. " Thats my dog! He hates being home alone, he must have followed me here." " Oh! How sweet! Whats her name?" Kiba groaned slightly. " **His **name is Akamaru." " Well, is he well behaved?" Kiba nodded. " He's an angel." Mrs. Chase smiled. " Good! I guess he can stay in here for the rest of the day. Just check on him every so often, alright?" " Yes Ma'am!" Kiba exclaimed. His plan had worked perfectly. The teacher was too distracted by the dog to even try to teach Algebra.

So, school got out for the day. And, everyone hung around the cafeteria after. Jackie was hanging out with Emily, Liz, Sara, and Gabby. And Kankuro was teasing Gaara on the other side of the room. " C'mon, just ask her out!" " No, Kankuro! Its so awkward." Kank scoffed. " Is not. But, then again, this is the only girl you thought was even worth considering. Is that why you were acting like an ass to her?" " I was not acting like an ass! ...wait, was I?" Gaara worried. He hoped that hadn't made Jackie hate him. " Kinda, yeah. And then you turned into a stalker." " Huh?" " Yeah, she found it kinda creepy when she woke up and you were on top of her." " How do you know that?" Gaara yelled. " She told Sara. Sara told me." Kank shrugged.

So, eventually, Gaara decieded to go ask her if maybe she wanted to hang out with him later. He went up to her while she was listening to music and doing some home work, and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, and looked back. " Oh, hi Gaara. Scared the crap outta me." She took the earbuds out of her ears.

"So...what do you want?" " Well. I was wondering..." He fought a blush. "Yeah...?" She questioned. He opened his mouth to speak, but was shoved backward and cut off by this ass of a kid, named Corey.

" Hey, since when are you tight with the emo bastard?" " Go away, asshole." Jackie growled. Gaara blinked. Jackie really didn't seem like the type to swear, at least in his mind. Corey glared.

" What did you just call me? " " I called you an asshole. Are you a deaf asshole too?" The kid looked like he was about to punch her. He actually did wind up to punch, but Gaara stepped in front of her and caught the fist.

" What kind of gentleman would hit a girl?" And he twisted the arm behind Corey's back. " Now, if you don't step off now, I'll break your arm. And everything other bone in your body." Corey ran like a little girl. Jackie blinked. " That was...wow. Why'd you do that?" "He was gonna hurt you!" Jackie scoffed. "Corey's a wimp. I was just gonna knee him. But, why'd you bother protecting me?" Gaara blushed. " Because, I didn't want him to hurt you. Because...I like you." Jackie blinked. " What?" " I like you! You probably don't like me..." Jackie laughed. "Who told you such a lie?" She slipped her hand in his. He looked at her, and smiled.

"Aw. How sweet!" Kankuro cooed. Temari hit him. " You ruined the moment."

Hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
